


Gentle but Tough

by editorbit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: A random one shot I wrote at like 12am about Aragorn, but could be read as Boromir I guess, admiring Legolas late at night out in the forest.





	Gentle but Tough

His eyelids were heavy with sleep. He’d only been out for perhaps two hours at the most before being awoken by something. Maybe the chilly wind hitting the exposed skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, a snore from one of the fast asleep hobbits or the ruffling of leaves on the branches high above them in the dark, cold night, he didn’t know. Either way, he was now awake. And it didn’t seem like he was the only one. 

Further away, on the other side of the fire sat a certain elf, legs crossed, hands in his lap and gaze fixated on the dying fire in front of him. The remaining flame cast a soft orange light on the fair elf, giving him almost a glow. For a moment he wondered if he was even awake. He didn’t seem to be moving and his eyes were bleary. Elves did sleep with their eyes open after all. Did they sleep sitting up straight too now? That was news to him. He certainly did look asleep at the moment. To be quite honest, there had been nights where he’d gladly fall asleep sitting by the fire as well. 

The faint sound of a bird was heard further into the forest and the elf tore his gaze away to turn his head and look. So he was awake after all. 

Yet another cold breeze ran through their makeshift camp, set by some rocks in hopes of staying out of any enemies’ sight and consisting of only a fire, a dying one now, and all that they carried with them. He shivered where he laid, though Legolas didn’t seem bothered at all by the wind, nor the light strands of hair blowing in front of his face. His gaze was back on the fire, eyes just as unfocused as before. The fire reflected in his normally light blue eyes which now looked a lot darker in the dim light. It was a pretty sight really. Fitted for a painting. 

Legolas was pretty. Though he’d never admit that out loud. What reaction would that draw out of him? He’d rather admire the elf in peace, keeping his thoughts to himself. He was indeed very pretty, but not just pretty. He had a lot more to him than that, glittering eyes, fair skin and silky hair. The elf knew how to handle a bow and arrow, not to mention knives. He wouldn’t have been very surprised if the elf set out on this quest on his own and succeeded. If there was anyone in this world that knew how to fight, it was him. 

All in all he was gentle, but tough. What would they do without him?

He’d barely noticed he was staring at said elf before he noticed his eyes were no longer on the fire, but on him. Either he’d noticed him looking or he’d read his mind, but he smiled softly at him, sending an odd feeling through his chest. He felt all warm inside, as if the wind had stopped and the cold had gone away, along with every slightly negative aspect of the world. Could elves do magic now?

He fell asleep just moments later with a smile on his face and the vivid image of the fair, but fierce, elf by the fire with his gentle smile and glittering eyes on his mind that night.


End file.
